Internet Friends
by Odestalovebaby
Summary: What if Annie was a fangirl and Finnick was a poetry writter? What if they talked online but didn't knew each other in person? what happens when Finnick starts to study in Annie's school? - odesta modern au -
1. Chapter 1

**Annie's POV**

* * *

It's a big day. first day back in the school. First day back in my sophomore year. Last year was pretty bad. New school, old friends. My friends are amazing. Madge is my best friend. But it's not like she knows everything i'm talking about. it's not like i can tell her all about that new fanfic i'm reading. Or what cute scene Stiles and Lydia had in Teen Wolf, she watches the show too, but it's not the same. SHE'S NOT A FANGIRL. And that's why i have online friends. Friends on and on tumblr.

As i grab my cellphone from under my pillow, i start my routine. _Turn the wifi on, get on the internet, check the stydia tag, check my favorites fanfics to see who uploaded, and finally check my pm's. _I have some good friends online. There's even that boy that we often talk about tv shows. He writes poetry. I even wonder myself if he's real.

I have one new message.

_'PoetryBoy: Hey Annie. Did you checked that fanfic i told you about? That mistery one?'_

I answer as fast as can as i realise that i'll probally be late for school.

_'SweetAnnie: I did, it's amazing. Thank you for telling me about. So do you start school today?'_

He answers me right away.

_'Poetryboy: yep. new city and new school.'_

_'SweetAnnie: Good luck , i gotta go now i'm late for school'_

* * *

**_A/N: Hi, first fanfic :) Well. You know, any tv show or the hunger games, i don't own. hope you liked it._**

**_this chapter was a bit short but it's just a prologue, so i want to know if you liked it or not and fell free to message me with things you wanna see. And also Thank you very much to my lovely sister from 'houseofme' that helped me write this. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Annie's Pov**_

I usually go to school with Madge but today she was late, _that kind of thing usually happens a lot since i lost track of time while reading fanfiction._ So i take the bus.

when i'm walking i see a really good looking boy,_ he's even prettier than tyler Posey or Dylan O'Brien,_ but he won't even look at me anyway, i'm just the weird girl with green eyes, pale skin, and brown hair, while he has bronze skin and perfect gold blond hair.  
As i enter on the bus i check the stydia tag and then the pretty boy sits right next to me and asks

"uh, Does this bus goes to Panem high school?"

"yeah. Are you new here?"

" Just moved"

We sit there in an awkward silence and then i notice he's checking something on his phone, something i'm pretty familiar with, the fanfiction website.

I think of asking him but that would be weird, i don't even know his name yet.

* * *

_**Finnick's Pov**_

I'm siting on the bus in an awkward silence next to one of the prettiest girls i've ever seen, she seems a bit shy but i can see she has a tumblr. She's checking the stydia tag.  
As the bus stops she runs as fast as she can, she seems a little late. As i leave the bus i see that she forgot her cellphone and i can't help but take it and search for any information of her. Maybe a name or even her school year.

The first thing i see when i look in her phone is a Fanfiction account, as i look it and i realise she is 'SweetAnnie'. _She's the girl i've been talknig to and that i may even have a crush on._  
Now i definately need to find her, now i know she is the Annie i was talking to. maybe if i go on the secretary i'll find something about her, but i am also late for my first class so i need to go, i'll search for her later.

* * *

_**A/N: hey guys! thank you so much for your support, it's really good to know that you liked this story, it means a lot to me.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Annie's Pov**_

As i ran out of the bus and walk into the class i see Madge, she is drooling over Gale hawthorne as usual, _she has a crush on him since the third grade_.

I sit next i to her and i can't stop thinking about the pretty boy in the bus, he felt so familiar but i'm sure i've never seen him before.

As the teacher comes in the class i notice that i lost my cellphone,_ what am i going to do now? how can i read my favorite fic on lunch time without it?_

I wonder if it's still on the bus, or if someone took it. i should probrablly go to the secretary, maybe someone found it and left it there.

But for know i have class, so i'll have to wait. As soon as the class end, me and Madge go straight to the secretary and i gasp when i see the pretty boy from the bus there holding my phone.

He turns arround and looks at me with a grin on his face.

"Hey"

* * *

_**Finnick's Pov**_

I look at her , smile and say

"Hey"

"Hey , did you found my cellphone?" she says looking at the cellphone in my hands.

"Sure i did 'SweetAnnie' "

"What? how do you know?"

"Well i needed to know who you was so that i could your give your phone back to you." I say while i hand the phone to her.

"Ahh" she says as she takes the phone from my hand and looks at me with those gorgeous green eyes.

"Your fanfiction account was open, in fact that's kind of funny cause we already know each other."

"What?" she says as she nervously plays with her fingers.

"Online at least. I'm 'poetryboy' but you can call me Finnick."

She seems suprised and really happy about it, i'm happy too cause when we talked online i felt something new, _as if i could tell her everything_.

"I'm Annie Cresta."

"Am i missing something here?" her friend says, i didn't even realise she was here.

"Uhh, remeber that guy i was talking to on ? it's him." Annie says, her voice is so beautifull.

" Hi." i say and the blonde girl smiles back at me

"I'm Madge ,So do you want to sit with us at lunch?"

"I would love it. My name is Finnick Odair."

* * *

_**A/N: thank you so much for your reviews, i'm so glad you are really liking it, it makes me want to write more and more.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Annie's Pov**

We're walking to the lunch station and even tough i am a little nervous i look at Finnick and say

"Where did you lived? you know before you moved here?"

"I lived in LA."he says

"Cool."

" So why did you moved ?" Madge asks him, _she's so much better at this whole talking to people thing._

_"_I moved to live with my grandma Mags. She's my guardian now that my parents are dead." he says looking a bit sad.

" I'm sorry." it's all i can say.

" It's okay."

We walk in a awkward silence then we reach the table and he leaves to get his food, so i ask Madge

" Why did you asked him to sit with us ?"

" Because you're his friend and as you would say 'i ship it' !"

"What? why do you ship us?"

" You two are online friends, like the same things, write and read fanfiction and you totally blushed when he looked at you."

" I did not!"

" Yes you did."

"She did what?" Finnick asks us as he sits.

" N-nothing i just uh i jus-'

" Found this really good fanfiction about , i think their ship name is stydia?" Madge cuts me off.

" Okay." he says, he really seemmed to belive in Madge.

* * *

_**Finnick's Pov**_

I get some food and walk to sit near the girls, as i come closer i hear Madge saying that she ships me and Annie, i can't help but smile a little because i know that a girl like Annie would never date me, a weird boy, that writes poetry on internet.

As i ask about what they were talking about Madge lies saying it was about a fanfic, i pretend to belive in that, and then Annie asks me

" Did you watched the new Teen wolf episode ?"

" Yes i did , it was really good, wasn't it ?"

" It was better than good it was awesome"

So we talk about the episode and about fanfiction and poetry until our lunch break is over, then i take a deep breath and ask Annie

" Uh, so what's your phone number?"

"Here give me your hand.'

I hold my hand out for her and she writes her number on it.

" I have to go now bye, see you later." She says with a smile.

" See you later, Bye Annie, Bye Madge."

" Bye." Madge says as they leave.

When i'm almost turning arround Annie turns and give me a small smile. I save her number on my phone so that i can call her later and i spend the rest of my day smiling just beacuse of that small perfect smile that she gave me.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviwes, it's really good to know that you are really liking it._  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_**One week later**_

* * *

_**Annie's Pov**_

' SweetAnnie: Hey! How was your math test?'

' Poetryboy: It was good, Mr. Plutarch made it quite easy.'

' SweetAnnie: We should probably start to get ready for school now, see you at the bus.'

' Poetryboy: Yeah! we don't want to be late, do we?'

' SweetAnnie: Bye Finn'

' Poetryboy: Finn?!'

' SweetAnnie: It's the nickname i made for you. you don't mind do you?'

' Poetryboy: I actually like it, but just if you let me call you Ann. Deal?'

' SweetAnnie: Deal.'

' Poetryboy: I have to go now my grandma is calling me. bye Ann.'

' SweetAnnie: Bye Finn. See you soon'

* * *

I get ready for school and eat breakfeast as fast as i can so that i won't be late and will have plenty on time to talk to Finnick, i don't know why but i always want to see him and talk to him, it makes me happy.

As i get to the bus Finnick is already there and he reserved a sit right next to him for me .

"Hey Ann, do you want to sit near the window?"

"Of course i do, Thank you Finn."

"You're welcome."

As i sit there we start to talk about the new 'The fault in our stars' trailler and we talk for a few minutes until we reach school and as we left we see Madge talking to Gale Hawthorne and Finnick asks me

"Why is she talking with Gale?"

"Oh, did you met Gale?"

"We're in the same english class."

"Madge has a crush on him since third grade, i ship them.'

"Really?"

"I'm a fangirl, Remember?"

"How could i forget?"

"I even have a ship name for them."

"Do you?"

"Yep, it's gadge, has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

We sit there talking about everything and anything for a while and then Madge come sit near us with a silly smile in her face.

"Having a nice morning, huh?" Finnick asks her

"What?" she answers

"We saw you and Gale Hawthorne talking." I say with a knowing smile

"He was just asking about the math test."

"Our math test was yesterday."Finnick says

"Fine, he was asking me out."

"I KNEW IT"I say, maybe a bit too loud

"You don't need to scream Annie, now the whole world knows." Madge says, her voice barely above a whisper

"Sorry, it's just that i ship you guys a lot."

"You what?"

"Yeah! She even has a ship name for you two, it's gadge." finnick says

"Gadge?"

"Yeah! Gale and Madge." i say

"Oh!" she says smiling

Then the ring bells and we all go to our classes.

* * *

_**Finnick's Pov**_

The day goes by quickly, and i go to the bus and sit next to Annie, so we talk for a while and i make some jokes and we laugh a little before i say.

"You have a pretty laugh, you know that, right?"

"R-really?"

"yeah"

"Your laugh is really pretty too."

"Thanks Ann."

"You're welcome Finn."

The bus stops near my house and as i leave the bus i look at Annie one more time and she says

"Talk to you later "

"Can't wait." i answer giving her my best grin and she smiles back at me.

* * *

_**Annie's Pov**_

I get home and all i can think of is Finnick i don't know why but i can't get him out of head, _not that i want to._

I do all my chores and homework and then i go to my room, sit in my bed, and go talk to Finnick like i do every night, it's always so good to talk to him and as i said i can't get him out of my head. I'm surprised when i see that he is calling me on the phone.

I take a deep breath and say

"Hello."

"Hi Ann, i was wondering if you would like to eh , go out with me tomorrow?" his voice sounds nervous, almost as if he is scared of my answer

"L-like a date?" I feell myself blushing as i speak.

"Yeah, kind of, i mean if you want to, of course, we don't even need to go out, you know just talk, maybe you can meet my grandma?"

"Of course. I would love to."

"Great, can i pick you at 2 pm ?"

"Perfect, i'll be ready." I say smiling, i know it's not a romantic date or anything like it but i really like him and i would love to meet his grandma.

"See you tomorrow Ann." I can almost hear him smiling.

"See you tomorrow Finn." And i know that i am smiling too.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Annie's Pov**_

I wake up smiling having a really happy dream, i dreamed of Finnick.

As i wake up i do what i normally do, check tumblr, fanfiction, and then i go get breakfeast, and on breakfeast i talk to mom about my date

" Annie, that's great!"

" Thanks mom, i'm so nervous, i don't know what to do, or what to wear, and what if i do something wrong an-'

" You'll be fine Annie, you're a great girl, you're polite and pretty and if he doesn't like you then he must be really stupid." She says cutting me off.

" Thanks mom." i say hugging her.

" Now go do your chores so that you can spend the rest of the day freaking out about what to wear."

" Okay."

I do all my chores , eat lunch, take a shower and begging to wonder what to wear to my date._ i still can't belive i have a date, with Finnick._

I decide that i'll be wearing a floral dress thet ends on my knees, some flats, i do my hair in a half up half down style, i look nice but not extremelly pretty,_i guess that i never will._

When it's exactly 2 pm i hear a knock on the door, i run to answer it as fast as i can, and there he is.

" Hi Ann. Wow! you look great."

" Thanks, You look great too!" i say blushing.

" So are you exitated to meet my granda Mags?"

" Sure."

" Let's go." he says holding my hand.

* * *

_**Finnick's Pov**_

Me and Annie walk to my house holding hands, my house it's not that far so we can go walking.

As we get there i open the door and my grandma come and say

" Hello dear! Oh, you must be Annie. i've heard so much about you!"

" R-really?" Annie says

" Yes! you look lovely, my dear."

" Thank look lovely too, and your house it's so pretty." she says with a smile

" You're so nice. I'll go get us some juice, hope you like lemonade."

" My favorite."

" Great!" Mags says as she leaves the living room.

" She's so nice."

" I'm glad you liked her."

So we spend the rest of the afternoon looking at old pictures and laughing, as my grandme tell Annie some embarassing memories of me, and when it's 8 pm i walk her back home, and as we get near her house she says

" It was a perfect date."

" Thank you, I was kind of nervous taht you wouldn't want to go out on a date with me, and to meet my grandma."

" She is awesome. I really liked it."

We reach her house and as i say goodbye i look into her eyes and i can't help but kiss her it was short and sweet and all i say is

" I'm sorry i shouldn't have." at my word she blushes and say

" It's okay, i'm glad you did." she says, kissing me again.

" Bye Finn."she says smiling as she walks inside her house.

" Bye Ann." i say with a huge smile in my face.

* * *

_**Annie's Pov**_

I just can't stop smiling, i think i just realise what my real feelings for Finnick are and i think he may feel that same way, i just don't know how to tell him.

I fall asleep that night really quickly, i've decided that i'll call him tomorrow for a walk near the beach, then we may be able to talk about our kiss.

As i wake up the first thing i do is call him, it's already 9 am, so i hope he is awake.

" Ann?"

" Hey Finn."

" Good morning."

" Good morning, uh i was wondering if you would like to meet me for a walk on the beach in like half hour?"

" I would love to."

" Great, maybe we can meet near that big tree."

" Sure, see you there."

" Bye."

" Bye."

I get off bed, brush my theet, tie my hair in a loose braid, put on a nice pair of shorts and a t-shirt and go to the place we said we would met. And there he was near that tree looking at me.

" Hi."

" Hello." he answers me smiling.

" Let's go for our walk, shall we?"

" Yeah! i really want to talk to you."

" Me too."

" Okay, first of all i would like to say that i really like you and i would like to know if you like me too."

" I do like you, in fact that's waht i wanted to tell you." I say

" Good."

" Good?"

" Yeah!" after a long pause and a deep breath he says " Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

I don't say anything i just kiss him.

" I think i'll take that as a yes." he says.

" yes!" i say with a grin on my face.

* * *

_**A/N: hey guys! I would like to say that this is the last chapter of Internet friends :( ! it really was a pleasure to write and see that you liked it! i'll try to post the epilogue tomorrow! i love you all!**_


	7. epilogue

_time skips - Monday Morning_

* * *

**_Annie's Pov_**

I am dating Finnick Odair i can't belive it. I am so happy, happier than i've ever been.

We decided that we would tell it to Madge together on school, on the same way we did with my parents and his grandma, they all loved the idea of us dating, _My mom even asked Finnick to dinner. something she doesn't do very often._

We get in the school holding hands and Madge give us look and screams

" I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!"

" Calm down Madge." finnick says

" How long?" Madge asks us

" Yesterday" i say

" You should have called me! i am so happy for you two!" she says hugging us really tight.

" Thanks" we both say at the same time

" You can let us go now Madge! we need to breath." Finnick says.

" Awwn! you're dating for a day and already are protective over each other!" Madge says smiling.

We both laugh , Finnick gives me a kiss and we all go to our classes.

* * *

_**A/N: this is the epilogue! it was such a pleasure to write and read your feed backs! i will try to write more fanfics and again i love all of you! you guys are awesome!**_


End file.
